


He Just Has To Be

by PenguinKiwis



Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [46]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: First Aid, Flash Fiction, Gen, Head Injury, Medical Care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: Wrecker isn't a medic but he's gonna try
Relationships: Tech & Wrecker (Star Wars: The Bad Batch)
Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178669
Kudos: 9





	He Just Has To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Can I request a sequel to Tech falling with Wrecker taking care of him?
> 
> Here's the First Part: [[x]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803098)

Wrecker would like it to be known that he was not a medic. Sure, the ‘99 were all well-versed in medical aid since they didn’t have an assigned Medic, but he wasn’t a medic himself.

Tech was also normally better than he was at these things, but Tech was unconscious and bleeding from his skull, face down in his bunk on the Havoc while Crosshair and Hunter were out causing chaos. Meaning Wrecker was the one who was supposed to be doing the medic stuff.

Bacta— no, clean the injury first. There was a lot of blood but it wasn’t oozing anymore. But who knew what the damage was inside the skull.

Still, clean the injury first, then bacta, then bandages. Then make sure the Havoc was defended and that Tech was taken care of.

Wrecker got to work after making the list, taking a damp cloth to the back of Tech’s head _after_ getting him out of his armor. That would need to be cleaned too. The blood was wiped off and Wrecker rummaged around for bacta patches, though he knew they were running low. They’d have to drop by a supply station or even Coruscant again.

He found one though, carefully placing it against the gash and hoped that any internal injuries weren’t too horrible as he bandaged Tech’s head. He bandaged the minor injuries too, sighing and gently patting Tech’s hand before turning him over.

Tech would be alright. He just had to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the First Part: [[x]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803098)
> 
> Come bother me on my Writing Tumblr [here](https://penguinkiwi-writes.tumblr.com/) or on my main blog [here](https://penguinkiwi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
